parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 6
'Transcript' *Sprinkles: Ooh, What's That? *Blue: Ooh!, It's A Castle! *Joe: We're in The Numbers Kingdom! *(Princess of Numbers Puppy Appearing) *Pablo: Do You See A Puppy? *Tyrone: Where? *Joe: Oh Yeah!, You Found A Puppy! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Blue!, Blue!, Blue!, Maybe That's Your Baby Brother! *Blue: Yeah!, Let's Go Ask! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: 1 Rose, Ooh, 2 Roses... *Blue: Exuse Me, My Name is Blue! *Uniqua: Are You Blue's Baby Brother? *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Oh!, I Don't Believe So, My Name is Princess of Numbers Puppy. *Joe: A Princess! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Welcome to Numbers Kingdom! *Joe: Knight Joe, At Your Service, Princess! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Ooh!, Charmed!, Are You Here to Visit My Castle? *Joe: Nice! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Joe: Princess!, Princess!, Our Gold Clue is In Your Castle, Up in The Tower! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Indeed!, and To Get Inside, You Must Know The Clapping Codes. *Tasha: The Clapping Codes? *Joe: Hark!, I Think I See A Number! *Sprinkles: Oh, I Don't Even Know My Numbers Yet. *Austin: Don't Worry, Sprinkles. *Blue: We'll Help You. *Linny: Can You Tell Sprinkles What Number It Is? *Sprinkles: (Gasps), It's 5?, Oh!, Thank You! *Tuck: Yeah! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: That Means, You Must Clap 5 Times to Open The Door Bridge, and Get Inside. *Joe: Oh!, Knight Joe Should Do That!, and You'll Help, Right?, Okay, Good. *Ming-Ming: Let's Clap 5 Times! *Joe: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Blue: (Gasps) *Sprinkles: It Worked! *Pablo: Great Clapping! *Blue: (Laughs) *Joe: To The Castle! *Tyrone: Let's Go! *Sprinkles: Okay! *(Locking Sound) *Joe: Me Thinks, It's Locked. *Blue: Aww. *Uniqua: Hey!, Look!, It's Another Clapping Code! *Blue: Hmm, Can You Tell Us What Number That Is?, (Gasps), 20? *Sprinkles: Oh, 20, Seems Like A Big Number. *Princess of Numbers Puppy: It Most Certainly is A Big Number. *Joe: But Knight Joe Can Clap It!, You'll Help Me Count to 20, Right?, Okay! *Tasha: Ready? *Joe: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! *Sprinkles: (Laughing) *Austin: Yay! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Well Done!, We're Almost to The Tower! *Linny: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Blue: (Gasps) *Tuck: The Clue Must Be on The Other Side of This Door! *Joe: And There's Our Clapping Code!, 6, + 3? *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Yep!, To Open The Door, You Must Figure Out What The Numbers 6 and 3 Make Together. *Sprinkles: Hmm, May I Try, Knight Joe? *Joe: Sure, Sprinkles!, I Mean..., Of Course You May! *Sprinkles: Thank You, Sir!, I Have an Idea!, Let's Count The 6 Jewels Here, and The 3 Jewels There, Ready?, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!, 6 and 3 Makes 9! *Ming-Ming: Hooray! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Bravo, Sprinkles!, You're Right!, You're Right! *Sprinkles: Ooh!, Ooh!, Ooh!, Now Let's Do 9 Claps!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!, (Gasps), It Worked!, It Worked! *Pablo: Yay! *Blue: Sprinkles!, You Did It!, You Opened The Door! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), I Helped Open The Door!, I Helped Open The Door!, I Helped Open The Door!, and I Learned How to Count! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Color Spots Did I Get?, Purple?, I Got Purple Spots? *Tyrone: Yeah! *Uniqua: You Have Purple Spots! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got Purple Spots! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: I've Got Spots!, and They're All Over Me!, I've Got Spots!, Come On and See!, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I've Got Spots! *Joe: (Laughs), Hooray for Sprinkles! *Blue: Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Tasha: You Look Great! *Joe: Yeah!, You Learned Your Numbers! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Austin: Joe!, Sprinkles!, Blue!, I See The Gold Clue! *Joe, Blue, and Sprinkles: What? *Blue: You See Our Gold Clue? *Linny: Yeah! *Blue: Where? *Tuck: Right There! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Blue: There It Is! *Ming-Ming: And There It Goes! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: It Went Through The Door! *Joe: Charge!, Hold!, Puppies!, We Think We Should Wide in Our Search! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Princess of Numbers Puppy: Okay! *Joe: Now Where Did That Clue Go? *Pablo: It Went That Way! *Joe: That Way?, Right! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Tyrone: There It Is! *Joe: It's Where? *Uniqua: There! *Joe: Oh!, Here!, Uh, Now Where is It? *Tasha: On Those Circles! *Joe: Aha!, Good Puppies!, Good Puppies!, We Found The Second Gold Clue! *Blue: You Found Our Second Gold Clue!, and It's On These..., Circles! *Austin: Wow! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Golden Handy-Dandy... *Linny: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Joe: Let's Draw A Line, That Goes All The Way Around Like This, and Then Another One, and Another One, and There, Circles. *Blue: So, Who Do You Think My Brother Could Be, With The Clues, PUPPY, and..., Circles? *Tuck: Oh!, Maybe It's A Puppy That Has Circles! *Blue: Hmm, Maybe. *Sprinkles: But We Should Know for Sure Til We Find The Last Clue, Right? *Joe: Right!, We Need to Find One More Gold Clue, and Then We Can Sit in The Golden Thinking Chair! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Joe: Golden Thinking Chair!, Golden Thinking Chair! *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Psst, Joe, The Train's Here, Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Uh, Okay. Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas